1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to the art of special receptacles or packages, especially for small objects. In a more particular sense the invention relates to receptacles of the character described in which a locking means is incorporated, said locking means being of the combination type requiring correct re-positioning of a series of tabs or keys each of which is a barrier to movement of an object-locking member to its unlocking position. The lock is in that category of locking mechanisms wherein the locking tabs must all be shifted to unlocking positions in different directions so that they will no longer be interposed as barriers individually preventing unlocking of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore proposed that special receptacles or packages for relatively small objects be of the type in which a slide is movable into and out of a flat, envelope-like container. It has further been proposed, in the lock art, to utilize a series of locking keys, shiftable in predetermined directions to unlocking positions. However, so far as is known the art has not in actuality gone past this point, so far as the present invention is concerned. In this connection, a problem has heretofore existed in respect to providing compact, inexpensive, special receptacles or packages for small objects, that can for example be used as part of an advertising campaign and hence are small enough to be sent through the mail or dispensed freely in public places. There has further been a need, heretofore, for designing such receptacles or packages in such fashion as to normally lock the object supported or contained therein. In some instances locking of the object is desirable for the purpose of piquing the interest of the recipient of the package, by creating a puzzle, so to speak, that must be solved before the receptacle can be opened. In other instances locking is desirable for the purpose of preventing children from obtaining access to medicaments or the like. In the provision of a receptacle that will have all of these attributes, it has at the same time been very important that the entire device be capable of manufacture at relatively low cost, and yet be adapted for incorporating therein a wide range of permutations of the locking mechanism. All of these problems should be capable of solution while keeping the overall cost of manufacture so low as to permit the receptacle to be made as a disposable, single-use article of manufacture, if desired. So far as is known, the prior art has not produced anything representing a full recognition of and a complete solution to the several problems noted.